La colère de harry potter
by potter241
Summary: Harry va recevoir une lettre qui va le faire devenir plus indépendant. Un nouvel ordre se crée! Mi dark! CHAPITRE CORRIGER! enfin pour l'instant le 1
1. Révélation

La colère d'Harry Potter

_**La colère d'Harry Potter**_

Harry apprend quelque chose qui va le faire changer d'avis sur ses positions.

Disclaimer : les personnages appartiennent à JK Rolling, sauf certains qui apparaîtront plus tard.

Fourchelang

°Phoenixis°

#Pensées d'Harry#

« Dialogue »

Cette fic est contre-indiquée pour:

-les fans de Ron, Dumby & Cie

-les anti-fans d'Hermione, Draco, Neville et Luna.

_**Chap1: Révélation**_

Au 4 Privet Drive vivait un jeune homme s'appelant Harry Potter. Il dormait d'un sommeil agité et se retournait dans son lit en gémissant. D'un coup, il se réveilla en criant :

_« Nooon, Sirius»_

Il se leva en se disant qu'il ne pourrait plus se rendormir, il regarda l'heure et vit qu'il était 01h25 et qu'aujourd'hui c'était son anniversaire ; il avait 16ans. Il entendit des coups donnés contre sa vitre, se leva et ouvrit la vitre à une nuée de hiboux. Il reconnut Hedwige, Coq, un hibou du ministère et un de Poudlard, accompagnés par deux autres qu'il ne connaissait pas. Et au milieu de tous les volatiles, le phénix de Dumbledore. Il décida de prendre la lettre venant de Hedwige, c'était une lettre venant de son amie Hermione. Elle lui disait quelle était en Espagne et que là-bas elle lui avait trouvé des cadeaux qui pourraient lui servir pour se battre contre les mangemorts. Il ouvrit son coffret et vit dedans trois livres, « Comment créer ou améliorer des sorts », « Les dons personnels » et « L'Histoire de Poudlard ». Il y avait aussi une amulette et une bague. Une lettre tomba du colis, il la ramassa :

_Harry, les livres parlent d'eux-mêmes donc tu n'as pas besoin de moi pour les comprendre, mais je vais te dire à quoi servent l'amulette et la bague. _

_L'amulette sert de protection de l'esprit et contre certains sorts. Quand à la bague elle a une conscience lui appartenant, elle choisit le sorcier qui la porte car elle sert de professeur, et si ta magie est assez puissante elle t'entraînera, mais ne me demande pas comment je n'ai pas le droit de te le dire, juste que je l'ai portée et que ça marche vraiment, j'en ai envoyé une à Ron et Ginny mais je ne sais pas si ils ont réussi à la mettre. Bref sache que je pense beaucoup à toi et que tu me manques énormément. Allez big bisou!_

Harry se dit qu'Hermione pensait vraiment à tout, et en plus cette lettre lui avait fait vraiment plaisir.

Il décida de prendre le colis que portait coq afin de voir ses cadeaux et de lire la lettre de Ron.

_Salut Harry, joyeux anniversaire, je t'ai offert un abonnement à la « Gazette des sorciers », sinon comment vas-tu ? Moi super bien j'ai reçu une lettre d'Hermione avec dedans une bague._

_Elle dit qu'elle peut me permettre de devenir plus puissant, ça aurait été super cool comme ça j'aurais botté les fesses à Malfoy, mais je suis sûr que c'est du n'importe quoi, j'ai essayé de la mettre mais elle s'enlève automatiquement de mon doigt. Je suis sûr que c'est une fausse bague. Bref je vais te laisser car il y a Ginny qui veut te passer un petit mot. Allez salut mon pote. !!_

_Coucou Harry tu sais quoi j'ai réussi à mettre la bague !! Je suis super heureuse moi je te le dis mets-la tu verras c'est extraordinaire et ça permet de murir vu le temps qui passe mais bon je ne dis plus rien tu verras par toi-même. Bon je te fais un gros bisou allez a+_

Harry en lisant le mot de Ginny se demanda pourquoi Ron n'arrivait pas à mettre la bague, mais bon il y réfléchirait plus tard, pour l'instant il décida de prendre l'enveloppe de Poudlard, qui contenait la lettre habituelle pour la rentrée. Il prit ensuite la lettre venant d'un des hiboux inconnus, et découvrit qu'il s'agissait d'une lettre de Gringotts. Elle disait :

_Mr Potter, vous êtes convié à la lecture du testament de votre parrain Sirius Black, cette lecture se fera le 15 aout à 10h précise. Nous vous attendons avec beaucoup d'impatience. Gringotts. _

Harry en lisant cette lettre vit des images de la mort de Sirius revenir dans son esprit. Il prit ensuite la lettre venant de Dumbledore :

_Mon cher Harry, comment vas-tu ? J'espère que tu vas bien ! Si je t'envoie cette lettre c'est pour te dire que malheureusement tu devras rester toutes tes vacances chez les Dursley car maintenant que Voldemort est officiellement de retour il agit avec plus de violence et je ne veux pas te mettre en danger. Je suis désolé de te faire subir ça mais je n'ai pas le choix. Je viendrai te chercher le 1er septembre j'ai déjà acheté tes affaires scolaires. A bientôt Harry. _

Harry, après avoir lu cette lettre, sentit toute sa colère contre le vieil homme remonter. Il se demandait pourquoi il contrôlait sa vie. C'était à lui de choisir s'il voulait se mettre en danger, pas à ce manipulateur ! Ce qu'Harry ne remarquait pas, c'est qu'une aura de magie pure l'entourait, se mouvant autour de lui au gré de sa colère. Pour se calmer Harry se souvient qu'il lui restait deux lettres, une de cet hibou inconnu et une du ministère. Il prit la lettre du ministère, voulant lire celle du hibou inconnu en dernier. La lettre du ministère disait :

_Mr Potter, après la déclaration officielle du retour de Vous-Savez-Qui, nous avons décidé de vous permettre à vous et à vos amis qui vous ont accompagné au ministère de pratiquer la magie en dehors du collège._

_J'espère que cela pourra aussi me faire pardonner pour la façon dont je vous ai traité l'année dernière._

_Je vous présente mes plus sincères excuses et salutations._

_Avec mes sentiments les plus distingués._

_Le Ministre de la magie._

_Cornélius Fudge. _

Harry se dit que c'était vraiment une bonne nouvelle, il pourrait enfin faire de la magie face aux Dursleys et se défendre si des mangemorts l'attaquaient. Enfin Harry jeta un regard à la lettre que le hibou tenait dans son bec, il se dirigea lentement vers lui et lui prit la lettre. Le sceau qui la scellait lui était inconnu, il ouvrit donc la lettre prudemment et regarda directement la signature. Ce qu'il vit le choqua. La lettre était signée _Lily Potter née Evans ! _Il se mit donc à la lire :

_Mon cher fils,_

_Si tu reçois cette lettre c'est que ton père et moi ne sommes plus à tes côtés. J'ai lancé un puissant sort d'ancienne Magie sur cette lettre afin que tu la reçoives le jour de tes 16 ans, maintenant je sais que tu dois te demander pourquoi. C'est pour te révéler la vérité sur tes origines et sur un secret encore plus grand. _

_Tout d'abord tu dois savoir que ton père est le descendant de Poufsouffle. C'est pour cela que Dumbledore l'engagea dans l'Ordre du Phénix (NDA : Je dirais ODP maintenant). Mais tu dois savoir que je ne suis pas comme beaucoup le pensent une fille de moldus, j'ai été adoptée par les Evans, tout ce que l'on sait c'est que je descends d'une puissante famille de sang-purs. J'ai fait quelques petites recherches mais je n'ai rien trouvé. En sachant cela, Dumbledore m'engagea aussi dans l'ODP, puis quand il apprit que j'étais enceinte il est devenu fou de joie, mais pas pour de bonnes raisons. Il voyait en toi une arme prête à être sacrifiée pour lui, pour le camp dit « de la lumière », mais James et moi refusions. Même si nous étions au courant de la prophétie nous ne voulions pas te perdre. _

_Nous savions que Severus Rogue était un espion au compte de Dumby (Harry si tu es comme ton père tu rigoles mais je te rappelle que CE N'EST PAS LE MOMENT) donc nous nous sommes liés d'amitié peu à peu avec lui pour recueillir des informations sur Dumby, parce qu'en tant qu'espion Severus était celui qui parlait le plus avec lui. Mais au final nous sommes vraiment restés amis et nous avons découvert que Dumby n'était pas aussi blanc qu'il ne le faisait paraître. Il avait BEAUCOUP de sang sur les mains dont celui des parents de James. Nous avons discuté sur le fait de s'allier à Voldemort, mais nous avons vite oublié cette idée. On ne pouvait être dans aucun des camps, nous avons donc décidé de rester avec Dumby, détruire Voldy pour ensuite nous exiler dans un endroit où Dumby ne pourrait nous trouver. Puis est venu le moment pour nous de nous cacher. _

_Voldy nous recherchait activement, et Dumby nous proposa l'idée du Fidélitas. Au départ nous voulions soit choisir Severus soit Sirius. Puis nous est venue l'idée de prendre Peter Pettigrow. Ce soir je sais que quelque chose va se passer. Severus nous a apprit que Dumby a ordonné à Peter d'envoyer une lettre à Voldy en lui donnant notre adresse. Nous pourrions partir mais Dumby devinera vite que Severus nous a prévenus donc je t'ai posé la plus grande protection que je connaisse. J'espère que ça marchera. Tous ce que j'ai à te dire maintenant, c'est de ne faire confiance ni à Dumby ni à Voldy. __**FAIS TES PROPRES CHOIX**__**!**_

_Je t'aime fort mon fils, ta mère qui t'aime._

_Lily Potter née Evans_

Après avoir lu la lettre de sa mère Harry se mit véritablement en colère, il jura de se venger en tuant Dumbledore et Voldemort. Après ça il chercha un moyen de se venger et il se souvint des cadeaux que Hermione lui avait envoyés. Il décida de mettre la bague immédiatement. Il la prit et la mit à son doigt. En la mettant il se retrouva dans une prairie où il y avait des animaux, des plantes et des points d'eau magnifiques. Devant lui apparut un jeune homme bien formé avec une musculature parfaite, il était habillé seulement d'un pagne blanc. Autour de lui flottait une aura de sureté mais pas très puissante.

_« Au contraire jeune Harry je suis puissant, mais je cache mon aura, cela sera une des leçons que nous verrons plus tard. Pour l'instant je vais t'expliquer comment je vais t'aider à développer ton potentiel._

_Tout d'abord je vais te dire qu'ici un an correspond à une minute chez toi. Maintenant voyons ton emploi du temps._

Alors qu'en pensez-vous ? Laissez-moi des review

La suite la semaine prochaine !


	2. Entrainement

_**La colère d'Harry Potter**_

Harry apprend quelque chose qui va le faire changer d'avis sur ces positions.

Disclaimer : les personnages appartiennent à JK Rolling, sauf certain qui apparaîtra plus tard.

Fourchelang

°Phoenixis°

#Pensé d'Harry#

« Dialogue »

Cette fic est contre-indiquée pour:

-les fans de Ron, Dumby & Cie

-les anti-fans d'Hermione, Draco, Neville et Luna.

_**NOTE : **_Et oui je ne suis pas mort j'avais juste plus le temps, j'ai eu beaucoup de problèmes familiaux donc voila « This is my come back »

_**Chap2 : Entrainement**_

_« Au contraire jeune Harry je suis puissant, mais je cache mon aura cela sera une des leçons que nous verrons plus tard pour l'instant je vais t'expliquer comment je vais t'aider à développer ton potentiel._

_Tout d'abord je vais te dire qu'ici 1ans correspond à une minute chez toi. Maintenant voyons ton emploi du temps »_

« Attendais une minute ! Comment ça 1ans ici correspond à 1minute chez moi ? Et puis d'ailleurs je suis ou là ? Et vous êtes qui au juste ? dit Harry précipitamment

-Harry calme toi, je vais répondre à toutes tes questions mais seulement si tu te calme. On est d'accord ?

-Oui monsieur ! répliqua Harry curieux

-Donc voila, actuellement tu es dans un monde parallèle crée par la bague. Cette bague est enfaite avec 5 autres les dernières qui existent au monde. Elles furent crées par Merlin lui-même. Il y a mis un peu de sa magie pour lui donner une âme ainsi que le pourvoir de choisir son porteur ! Elle sert de terrain d'entrainement et seulement ceux ayant une âme dite « blanche » peuvent la porté ! Ensuite pourquoi ici 1ans correspond à 1minute chez toi ? C'est parce que le décalage existant entre nos deux monde est très important, ceux qui laisse un grand temps d'action ici ! Moi je suis l'âme de cette bague, qui d'ailleurs est de loin la plus puissante des autres. Mon nom est Eros. Je crois que j'ai répondu à toutes tes questions ? répondit-il avec un sourire narquois

-Non j'en ai une autre, un de mes amis, Ron a une bague mais des qu'il la met elle se retire toute seule pourquoi ?

-Ah ça, sa arrive quand la personne qui la met a de mauvaises intentions et risque de se servir de du pouvoir que lui conférerait la bague a mauvais escient ! Bon maintenant si on mettait en place ton emploi du temps pour l'entrainement ?



-Euh d'ac…d'accord ! » Dit Harry encore un peu déboussolé en entendent ce qu'avais dit Eros à propos de Ron

#Je savais que Ron étais jaloux mais quand même, au point de penser qu'il pourrait utiliser a mauvais escient le pouvoir ! Mais bon pour l'instant il faut que je me concentre sur ma chance de m'entrainer#

« Bon Harry je t'ai déjà évalué est j'ai remarqué que quelqu'un ta bridé tes pouvoir. Avant de commencer je vais devoir te le retiré. Tu es prêt ? »

Harry agréa en hochant la tête.

Tout à coup il sentit une présence rentré dans son esprit, il commença directement à la combattre avant qu'il n'entende :

« Harry c'est moi ! Pour détruire le blocage il faut que je trouve ton centre d'ancrage de ta magie, laisse toi faire ! »

Il arrêta donc directement de résister et laissa Eros se « balader » dans son crâne. Puis d'un coup il sentit une grande vague de chaleur se répandre dans son corps elle circulait a travers son sang, ce qui était mille fois pire qu'un Doloris. La douleur lui sembla durée des heures avant qu'il ne s'évanouisse submerger.

Eros quant à lui s'interrogé, Harry était beaucoup plus puissant qu'il ne le pensait il avait même détecté quelque chose. Mais c'était IM-PO-SSI-BLE, il faudra qu'il vérifie. Mais bon pour le moment c'est Harry qui compter donc il le prit dans ses bras et alla le coucher dans ce qui lui servirait de chambre le temps de l'entrainement.

Harry lui dormait il refaisait encore un cauchemar :

_Il courait dans un cimetière derrière lui 4 personnes le poursuivait, il courait sans relâche et il n'osa pas se retourné de voir qui le poursuivait. Puis tout à coup il trébucha, avant qu'il n'à eu le temps de se relever il vu ses 4 poursuivants au-dessus de lui._

_« Toi ! fit son père avec une voix froide à faire pâlir Voldemort, comment ose tu encore vivre ? C'est a cause de toi que nous somme mort et toi tous se que t'arrive à faire c'est de tuer Cédric et Sirius et de laisser Voldemort renaitre grâce a ton sang. Tu n'es qu'un monstre ! » Les derniers mots furent dire avec une telle haine et un telle dégout que Harry retomba a terre._

_« Meurtrier ! Crève !_

_-Assassin ! Crève !_

_-Monstre ! Crève !_

_-Etre abject ! Crève ! »_

_Harry n'en pouvait plus, il pleurait a chaude larmes et en criant :_

_« Non, ce n'est pas moi ! Je vous en supplie arrêter ! Je suis en train de subir un entrainement je vous vengerais je vous le jure arrêter S'IL VOUS PLAIT !! »_

Puis il se réveilla en sursaut.

Il ne reconnaissait pas la chambre ou il était ni le lit moelleux sur lequel il était allongé, puis d'un coup tout lui revint son anniversaire, les cadeaux, Dumby (NDA : Oui jsuis un grand fou jpréfère sa Dumbledore va savoir pourquoi lol), la bague et son cauchemar. Il se leva et vit une armoire avec dedans des affaires qui semblait a sa taille. Il alla donc dans la douche qui avait trouvé sur sa gauche et y entra. Elle était SUBLIME faite en marbre et en de petite topaze incrusté sur le sol, des améthystes, lapis-lazuli, et des aigues-marine sur les murs. Sur les bords de la baignoire qui ressemblait plus a une grande piscine il y avait des diamants ainsi que des émeraudes, les robinets était fait d'or platine. Harry se dirigea vers celle-ci, il y prit un bain moussant. Ensuite il s'habilla d'une chemise blanche en lin et d'un pantalon noir en lin. Il ouvrit les premiers boutons de sa chemise (NDA : les filles on ne bave pas DON'T TOUCH a MON ryry !! et oui c ke jlaime moi mon ryry d'ailleurs c le seul mec ke jaime (soupir)) laissant voir un torse finement musclé grâce au quidditch. Il descendit les escaliers et trouva Eros dans la cuisine.

« Oh salut Harry alors prêt pour l'entrainement ?

-Oui ! Mais qu'est-ce que je vais apprendre ?

-Tu va apprendre la Magie Sans Baguette (MSB), les arts martiaux, l'escrime, la magie elfique, nymphique, des vélanes, l'animagie (NDA : en gros animagus), la médicomagie, la métamorphagie, la magie des fourchelangue, l'occlumancie, la legimencie, la télékinésie, la téléphatie, la magie noire, blanche ainsi que toutes les matières apprise a Poudlard. Tu es prêt ?

-Oui, enfin je pense. On commence quand ?

-Pourquoi pas maintenant ! »

C'est comme sa que commença l'entrainement d'Harry, il était fort pour la MSB, les arts martiaux ainsi que la magie elfique, il se débrouillait dans tous le reste sauf la magie noir et les potions.

Cela faisait maintenant deux ans qu'Harry avait commencé l'entrainement il avait grandit il avait gagné 20cm ce qui faisait qu'il faisait maintenant 1m85, c'est cheveux avait poussé jusque sous ses épaules ce qui fait qu'il pouvait déjà mieux les entretenir que par le passé. Il n'avait plus ses lunette grâce a un sort nymphique que lui avait apprit les nymphes. Parce que Harry n'avait pas fais son entrainement qu'avec Eros, il avait voyagé dans tous ce monde qui il avait appris se nommait Avalon. Il y avait rencontré toutes sortes de gens, des elfes, des nymphes, des nains, des vélanes et pleins d'autres. Il y avait aussi rencontré ses familiers, il avait maintenant un phénix des glaces, deux serpents un de glace l'autre de feu, un loup des ombres et une licorne ailée. Toutes ces espèces étaient éteintes sur Terre. Il avait aussi bien avancé dans son entrainement ce qui lui resté à apprendre était la magie noir l'animagie et la métamorphagie. Comme tous les matins Harry descendit dans la cuisine ou il y rencontra Eros qui maintenant était comme un grand frère pour lui.



« Coucou Eros, comment va ?

-Oh super et toi ryry !

-Je t'ai déjà dit d'arrêter avec sa ! Enfin bref (NDA : clin d'œil a « ma famille d'abord ») qu'est-ce qu'on fait today ?

-Rien !

-Comment ça RIEN !?

-Et bien même si sur Terre ce n'est pas ton anniv, ici c'est le cas donc aujourd'hui pas d'entrainement tu fais CE QUE TU VEUX !

-Oh… euh… et bien je vais aller dans ma chambre donc à plus tard grand frère !

-Oui à plus tard et joyeux anniversaire !

-Merci ! »

Harry remonta dans sa chambre et décida de s'entrainé malgré tout. Il rentra en méditation profonde pour voir sont centre de magie. Il avait réussi a le développé mais il y avait découvert quelque chose. Arrivé dans son centre il y ressenti comme d'habitude une grande sérénité ainsi que de la chaleur, sa magie était de couleur blanche pur sauf un endroit vers le fond ou elle était de couleur noir jais, à chaque fois qu'il s'en approchait il avait froid et il se sentait mal, il avait découvert que c'était les pouvoirs ainsi qu'une partie de la mémoire de Voldemort. Aujourd'hui il avait décidé de la mélangé avec sa propre magie, il s'en approcha doucement puis posa sa main sur la barrière qui séparé sa magie de celle-ci, puis il l'abaissa peu a peu afin qu'elle s'intègre progressivement a la sienne. Bien sur cela n'était pas sans douleur mais il fallait qu'il reste concentré sinon tout pourrait se déverser et sa propre magie luttera le tuant à coup sur.

Quand il eut finit de mélangé sa magie a celle de Voldy (NDA : Oui on a compris je suis complètement cinglé mais j'y peu rien je m'aime comme sa mdr) il vit que sa magie avait changé de couleur pour devenir grise. Puis tout à coup quand il sorti de son centre de magie pour se réveillé il s'évanouit. La cause de son évanouissement était du au fait du transfert de magie et de mémoire.

Quand il reprit connaissance il était 15h alors qu'il était sorti de sa transe à 9h30. Mais quand il analysa ce qu'il avait en mémoire il vit qu'il n'aurait plus aucun problème pour la magie noir, les potions ainsi que l'animagie, parce que c'était des pouvoirs que lui avait laissé en souvenir Voldy. Il descendit ensuite manger un morceau, et comme d'habitude il y avait Eros encore en train de mangé :

« Hum grand frère, tu te rend compte que t'es le pire goinfre que je n'ai jamais vu ?

-Ba quoi, j'ai faim moi !

-Ok ok si tu le dis, ou sinon ta fait quoi de ta journée ?



-Rien, je t'attendais !

-Mais je croyais qu'il n'y avait pas d'entrainement aujourd'hui ?

-C'est exact mais je voudrai vérifier quelque chose avec toi !

-Quoi ?

-Je te le dirais si ce que je pense est vrai. Donc suis moi on y va. »

Harry le suivit jusqu'au labo de potion ou une potion reposé. Eros la mit dans un flacon puis di a Harry de la boire. Quand Harry la bu il ne se passa rien donc il demanda a Eros ce qui se passait quand d'un coup Eros lui coupa le doigt et fit tomber quelque goute de son sang dans la potion avant d'en verser un peu sur un parchemin et de réciter une incantation :

« Sic vive ut cupere debeas denuo vivere. »(Sa rentre pas dans le sujet mé bn)

Puis sur le parchemin se crée doucement un arbre généalogique. Quand il fut terminé Eros cria de stupeur.

« Eros qu'est-ce qui se passe a la fin ! dit Harry passablement énervé

-Il se passe que tu es le descendant des 5 plus grands mages de toute l'histoire de la magie !

-QUOI !!

-Oui cette potion me servait a remonté jusqu'au début de ta ligné et tu es le descendant de merlin et la fée Morgane, de Gryffondor et Serdaigle par ta mere et de Serpentard et Poufsouffle par ton père ! »

Harry s'évanouit pour la deuxième fois de la journée quand il entendit cela. Quand il revint a lui il faisait déjà nuit il pensait avoir rêvé mais quand il vit l'arbre a sur sa table de chevet il sut que ce n'était pas le cas.

Apres ceci Harry redoubla d'effort pour s'entrainé au bout de 3 autre années il excellait dans tous les domaines.

FIN DU DEUXIEME CHAP

RAR

**Merlin Potter :** Je te remercie de m'avoir redonné l'envie d'écrire bon jte laisse avec ce chap qui j'espère te plaira car il é beaucoup plus long que l'autre

Axelle : voila le 2nd chap di moi si tu aime kiss

jenni944 : ah sa tu verra dans la suite lol

Touraz : T'apprend qui est l'homme dans ce chap allé a+

Lunicorne : Alor oui c un dark ryry. Oui tu pe prendre le gars en pagne blanc ki d'ailleur sappel Eros lol jte le prete bn jte laisse la sui te tu verra par toi-même

calice45 : Et oui apres je c pas combien de mois d'absence je revien dc lis en espéran ke sa te plaise


	3. Retour en puissance

_**La colère d'Harry Potter**_

**Note importante: a partir de ce chapitre la fic est écrite par moi mais avec les idées communes d'un autre auteur je vous prierez donc de penser a lui dans vos reviews**

dicastillodemortes il est dans mes auteur favoris

Harry apprend quelque chose qui va le faire changer d'avis sur ces positions.

Disclaimer : les personnages appartiennent à JK Rolling, sauf certain qui apparaîtra plus tard.

Fourchelang

°Phoenixis°

#Pensé d'Harry#

« Dialogue » ou

-Dialogues

_Sortilèges_

Lettre (toujours indiqué)

Cette fic est contre-indiquée pour:

-les fans de Ron, Dumby & Cie

-les anti-fans d'Hermione, Draco, Neville et Luna.

_**Chap3 : Retour en puissance !**_

_Apres ceci Harry redoubla d'effort pour s'entrainé au bout de 3 autre années il excellait dans tous les domaines._

On était le 31 juillet en Avalon et c'étais aujourd'hui que Harry devait retourner dans son monde. Ici il avait passé 5 merveilleuse années avec Eros, mais voila le temps été venu pour lui de partir ce qui le rendait extrêmement triste.

« Grand frère tu va tellement me manqué ! Pleura Harry tous en se jetant dans ses bras

-Harry toi aussi tu va me manqué sache que si tu continue a porté la bague, on pourra toujours se parler par télépathie. Sanglota Eros !

-C'est…c'est vrai ?

-Mais bien sur ! Ma tu déjà vu te mentir une seule fois ?

-Non, je suis seulement triste et sa me perturbe, pourtant tu ma appris l'occlumancie peut-être devrais-je rester quelque temps encore ? demanda ryry avec espoir

-Tu sais très bien que non tu es plus puissant que moi si se n'est que tous le monde ! Allé il faut que tu y aille. »

Harry s'avança vers le milieu du jardin ou était dessiner des runes. Il avait à ses coter ses familiers. Son phénix sur son épaule chanta :

° -Oui je sais Aither (NDA : La lumière des Astres) moi aussi il va me manquer ! Chanta en retour ryry°

Ses deux serpents étaient sur chacun de ses bras à gauche il y avait celui de glace qui se nommait Asclépios puis sur son bras droit il y avait Iris qui elle, était le serpent de feu. Son loup des Ombre, Erebos le suivait sur sa droite, quant à sa licorne ailée Hémera marchait à sa gauche.

Tous ses animaux étaient pour lui comme une famille, il les aimait. Arriver au centre du jardin Harry se mit au milieu des runes exactement le même endroit ou il était apparu il y a maintenant 5ans. Apres un dernier au revoir vers celui qu'il considérait comme son frère Harry activa les runes.

#Olala j'espère être de retour au bonne endroit et sans avoir fait du bruit ! Bien que sa m'étonnerait avec tous mes familiers. J'imagine déjà la crise d'oncle Vernon et de tante Pétunia.#

Harry se mit a ricané doucement. Ensuite il décida de s'habillé convenablement ce qui veut dire un débardeur noir large écris en blanc _MAGIC, _puis un short hawaïen blanc avec plein de fleurs multicolore, des sandales noires et blanche et le tout couronné par une paire de lunette de soleil noir sur sa chevelure qui maintenant lui arrivé au rein avec des mèche de couleurs rouge et vert, ce qui lui donnait tous d'un surfeur surtout grâce au collier que lui avait offert Eros. C'était un collier avec les mêmes propriétés que l'amulette d'Hermione mais en plus puissant et plus esthétique, le pendentif représenté tous ses familiers (NDA : dsl la il é 04h23 du matin donc je ne cherche pas trop a détaillé le pendentif) avec tous ceci Harry était énooooormément beau. Le débardeur laissait voir une musculature parfaite des que Harry le rapprochait de son torse, il avait les yeux qui pétillait d'amusement en s'imaginant la réaction des Dursley.

Soudain sa tante l'appela pour qu'il mette la table. Il descendit doucement en souriant, arrivé a la cuisine sa tante lui ordonna sans même le regardé :

« Dépêche toi de mettre la table stp ce soir il y a des invités donc tu resteras dans ta chambre. Tu ma comprise ?

-Oui tante Pétunia, mais au juste pourquoi dois-je rester dans _ma chambre _? Dit-il en appuyant bien sur les derniers mots. Après tous, ne suis-je pas moi aussi un membre de cette _famille _?

-Harry, ne m'énerve pas parce que, AAAAHHHHHHHH !! »

En parlant Pétunia s'était retourné et avait enfin remarqué les changements de son neveu. Dudley déboula dans la cuisine en entendant le cri de sa mère et quand il vit son cousin il se mit à pleurnicher :

« Maman, pourquoi est-ce que vous lui avez acheté des affaires ? Et comment il a changé comme sa, c'est avec son anormalité ? Moi aussi je veux être comme sa ! MAMAN !!

-Bon Dudley puisque tante Pétunia ne peut te répondre pour choc post-traumatique je vais le faire. Tout d'abord se ne sont pas tes parents qui mon acheté mes affaires, mes parents mon laissé un héritage assez conséquent ce qui fait que je peux me payer _mes_ affaires _tout_ seul ! Ensuite tu as deviné la cause de mon changement, c grâce a la _magie_. Je peux te permettre de maigrir à une condition.

-Dit toujours. Rétorqua Dudley suspicieux

-C'est que tu mange convenablement et que tous les jours tu viennes t'entrainer avec moi. Parce que je suis désolé Dud mais si tu continue comme sa a 18ans tu nous feras un arrêt cardiaque. Et même si ta pas été gentil avec moi je ne veux pas perdre ma famille d'adoption.

-Harry, que dis-tu ? Demandas sa tante enfin revenu à la réalité

-Je dis que je suis au courant que maman a été adopté. Et que même si vous n'avez pas toujours été sympa je ne voudrai pas que vous mourriez. »

_PDV Pétunia_

Oh mon dieu, il est au courant et ne nous en veut pas pour ce qu'on lui a fait subir. Il ressemble tellement a Lily, elle était ma meilleur amie jusqu'à se que je sache qu'elle allait dans une école pour _sorcier_. Pour moi, cela était comme une trahison, elle, elle avait ce que je rêvais depuis toute petite ; la MAGIE. Puis quand nos parents sont morts, assassiné par ce psychopathe en puissance je lui en ai encore plus voulu. Je me disait que c'était à cause d'elle, puis j'ai rencontré Vernon, son frère s'était fait torturé par des Mangemorts devant ces yeux puis l'avait tué. Donc quand Harry est arrivé il a reporté, non, _on_ a reporté toute notre haine contre lui et appris à Dudley à le faire. Mais a partir de maintenant, je te fais le serment Lily, a toi qui fut ma meilleur amie, je te jure que Harry aura une vie avec une famille aimante maintenant. Je sais que toi tu aurais aimé Dudley comme ton fils donc maintenant Harry sera bien traité, si il faut que je divorce avec Vernon je le ferai.

_Fin du PDV Pétunia_

Harry en tout bon télépathe avait suivit le monologue mentale de sa tante, maintenant il attendait.

« Harry ? Euh…je…voulais…

-Tu voulais…

-…savoir…

-Tu voulais savoir?

-Jevoulaissavoirsituesdaccordpouraiderdudleyamaigrirstp ?

-Tante Pétunia, si tu pouvais répéter dou…ce…ment stp.

- Je voulais savoir si tu es d'accord pour aider Dudley à maigrir stp ?

-Bien sur ma tante mais par contre c'est une potion et elle fait un peu mal parce que elle brule la graisse, la peau et rétrécit l'estomac. Dudley te sent tu de taille à passer cette épreuve ? répondit Harry

-Bien sur Harry je te remercie. Dit Dudley encore sous le choc de voir son rêve se réaliser

-Ce n'est rien voyons. Allons dans ma chambre parler de l'entrainement.

-Je te suis ! »

Ils allèrent dans la chambre d'Harry tout en parlant. Dudley s'excusa de son comportement, il voyait maintenant que la magie n'était pas si _anormale_. En arrivant dans la chambre Dudley cria de stupeur, Harry avait oublié de le prévenir pour ses familiers.

« Ah oui j'avais oublié de te prévenir j'ai plusieurs familiers la tu as Aither, Asclépios, Iris, Erebos, Hémera et bien sur tu connais Hedwige.

-Mais tu n'en avais pas autant quand tu es arrivé à la maison.

-Oh tu sais en magie rien n'es impossible, sauf bien sur faire revenir les mort. Bon si on parlait de ce régime miraculeux. Parce que la potion elle ne fera que de te faire maigrir mais il faut âpres que tu puisses garder la ligne, moi comme je vais m'entrainer je te propose de le faire avec moi.

-J'accepte et je suis encore désolé. »

Apres ceci Dudley reparti dans sa chambre lire des bandes-dessinées

(_Passage au présent, mon prof de littérature ma di que c'était mieux dites moi ce que vous préférez en haut ou en bas_)

Harry accepte les excuses puis décide de répondre a ces lettes auquel il n'avait pu répondre il y a 5ans pour lui, mais seulement 5minute ici.

Lettre à Hermione

Salut Hermy,

Comment tu vas? Moi je vais bien je viens juste de revenir de mon entrainement avec ton cadeau, franchement merci. C'était trop génial, quand je te verrai attend toi a un gros bisou bien baveux de ton ryry nationale (smiley). Ou sinon je voulais te dire que tu me manquais et que j'avais hâte de te voir, c'est pour sa que je voulais savoir si tu pouvais venir au Chemin de Traverse le 15 aout au Chaudron Baveur a 11h stp? Je pense inviter Ginny, Luna, Neville et Ron. Aller je te laisse.

Gros bisou bien baveux.

Ps: ne dit rien a Dumbledore. Je t'expliquerais.

Fin de la lettre.

Il écrit ensuite une lettre pour ses autres amis en leurs donnant rendez-vous, puis il écrit la lettre pour l'OPD. A la fin il envoi toute ces lettres avec Hedwige. Il regarde le reste de ses familiers. Son phénix dormait sur sa tète de lit, ses serpents étaient lové sur sa couette, son loup était au pied du lit quant a la licorne elle était sur le sol entre le bureau et le lit. (NDA: désolé je reviens à l'imparfait et au passé je préfère) Il décida d'agrandir sa chambre mais avant tous il fallait qu'il trouve quelque chose contre l'Ordre du poussin grillé. Il décida alors de jeter un sort d'illusion que même Maugrey ne pourrait discerner. Ensuite il agrandit la pièce d'un coup de baguette. On ne pouvait voire les changements que de l'intérieur et encore si quand on tourné la poigné on répété le mot passe qui était Avalon. A l'intérieur Harry se fit un grande prairie ou il se construit une maison ressemblant a celle qu'il avait avec Eros, il y avait aussi un cour d'eau et une forêt, tous ces animaux joyeux partir gambader.

Harry ferma la porte de sa chambre en descendant habillé d'une chemise noir avec des strie doré avec un pantalon totalement noir et un blazer noir. Il descendit jusqu'à la cuisine ou sa tante finissait de préparé le diner.

« Bonsoir tante Pétunia, veux tu que je t'aide ?

-Oui, Harry sa serait gentil. Peux-tu sortir la dinde du four stp ?

-Tout de suite ! »

Apres avoir sorti la dinde du four puis l'avoir mise a table Harry s'assit près de sa tante. Son oncle arriva soudain et quand il vit Harry bien habillé, assit prés de sa femme, sa veine sur sa tempe pulsait a un rythme d'enfer :

« **Potter** !!

-Oui oncle Vernon, que se passe-t-il ?

- Que fais-tu ici ? Retourne dans ta chambre et que je ne te vois pas de la soirée.

-Non Vernon ! Coupa Pétunia, c'est moi qui lui ai demandé de se joindre a nous.

-Mais…

-Non Vernon, cette enfant est le fils de ma sœur je me dois de le traiter convenablement il a assez souffert comme sa sans qu'on en rajoute ! »

Vernon était estomaqué, sa femme, sa Pétunia pourquoi défendait-elle ce monstre ?

« Potter, quel truc anormal as-tu fais a ma femme ? Je vais te tuer !

-Vernon il ne m'a rien fait. C'est notre neveu tu comprends ? Et puis ce n'est pas grave nous en reparlerons plus tard les Stevenson seront bientôt là. »

La discussion se termina là, 5 minutes plus tard ils étaient là. Mr Stevenson était l'un des futurs associés de son oncle, il était grand bien bâti avec un costume que l'on devinait coutai très cher, mais ce qui chiffonnait Harry était qu'il pouvait ressentir que cette famille était loin d'être normale, ils étaient des sorciers et par-dessus le marché puissant. Il espérait juste qu'ils n'étaient pas au service de Voldemort. Il alla les accueillir.

« Bonsoir messieurs, madame puis-je prendre vos manteaux ? dit-il au père, au fils et a la mère.

-Bien sur jeune homme, merci c très gentil de votre part.

-Au mais je vous en prie cela est tout à fait normal voyons ! »

Harry pris leurs manteaux tout en scannant légèrement leurs avants bras. Ce qu'il y découvrit lui déplut au plus haut point, il avait devant lui 3 Mangemorts au service du psychopathe. Heureusement qu'il avait changé parce que sinon ils l'auraient reconnus instantanément. Apres avoir posé les manteaux, il les fit attendre dans le vestibule en leurs disant qu'il allait les annoncer. Il avança donc vers le salon ou devait se dérouler l'apéritif.

« Tante Pétunia j'ai quelque chose de _très important _à te dire !

-Potter où sont nos invités ?

-Ils attendent dans le vestibule oncle Vernon, mais ce que j'ai à vous dire les concernes.

-Nous t'écoutons Harry que se passe-t-il ?

-Ce sont une famille de sorciers, mais pas que cela ce sont des Mangemorts ! »

Pétunia blanchit dès qu'elle entendit cela, elle avait peur pour sa famille qu'allait-elle pouvoir faire ?

-Tante Pétunia ne t'affole pas j'ai une solution, ils ne savent pas que je suis Harry Potter, donc a partir de cette instant je m'appel Bryan Dursley votre neveu du coté de ta sœur oncle Vernon. C'est clair !

-Oui ha…Bryan c'est clair mais que va tu faire toi ?

-Pas de panique j'ai ma petite idée. »

Apres cela Harry remonta dans sa chambre il n'avait pas besoin d'aller dans sa réalité alterné, il cherché ses potions. Il en prit une totalement incolore puis la glissa dans sa poche. Quand il redescendit il vit que sa famille était bien trop tendu et que si sa continué ils allaient se faire prendre donc il décida d'utiliser un sort elfique qui passait inaperçu pour les rendre plus joyeux.

Le repas se passa très bien, même si les Dursley étaient sur leur garde ils jouaient grâce au sort d'Harry parfaitement bien la comédie. Puis quand vint l'heure du dessert Harry alla avec sa tante dans la cuisine, il lui demanda qu'elles fussent les tasses des invités. Elle lui montra 3 tasses se trouvant sur la gauche d'un magnifique plateau argent avec des motifs parfaitement fabuleux. Il versa dans les 3 tasses, 1 gouttes de sa potion (NDA : celui qui n'a toujours pas compris de qu'elle potion il s'agit, il a de quoi s'affoler !!) puis ramena le plateau au salon.

-Du thé ? demanda-t-il

-Avec plaisir ! »

Il versa donc le thé aux invités puis a sa famille, attendant bien qu'ils avaient tous finit leurs verres, Harry commença son plan.

-Excusé moi Mr, quel est votre nom complet ?

-Je m'appel Blasius Cerdicus Stevenson. Répondit-il d'une voix plate, ce qui prouvait que le Veritaserum fonctionnait correctement.

-Bien, parfait, maintenant dites moi êtes vous sorcier ?

-Oui je le suis ainsi que le reste de ma famille.

-Êtes-vous des Mangemorts ?

-Oui, nous servons tous les 3 le Lord.

-Ok, savez où se passeront les prochaines attaques ?

-Oui, nous le savons.

-Où ?

-Demain il y en aura une sur un village moldu à 20h dans la banlieue londonienne du nom de Hampstead

-Ok je vous remercie maintenant dites moi, savez-vous où vit Harry Potter ?

-Non, notre maître le recherche toujours.

-Ok ! _Oubliette_ !

Et il modifia leurs mémoires pour ne plus qu'ils ne se souviennent de cette entrevue. Ensuite Vernon les remercia de leurs visites et qu'ils avaient tous fait une bonne affaire. Ce qui en soit était vrai. Apres avoir aidé sa tante à débarrasser il monta se couché, il tourna la poigné en disant Avalon puis se retrouva dans sa réalité alterné. La personne qui entrerait sans dire le mot de passe verrait sa chambre avec un clone de lui dans son lit et des qu'on le réveillerait il recevra une sorte de charge électrique. Avant de s'endormir Harry pratiqua son Occulmancie et décida de rendre une petite visite à son grand ami Voldy.

_Rêve :_

Il avait transporté son esprit prés de sa Némésis grâce au lien les unissant. Il arriva prés d'un manoir lugubre, dressé sur une colline et surplombant un village. Il sentit que le manoir était entouré de plusieurs sortilège qui auraient causé beaucoup de dégât sur un véritable corps. Quand il arriva dans la pièce ou se trouvai Voldemort, il le vit assit sur un grand fauteuil de couleur sombre. La pièce elle-même n'était éclairé que par un feu de cheminé se qui donnai a la pièce une ambiance lugubre et malsaine et se qui empêchait Harry de voir correctement le visage du Mangemort au pied de Voldy. Mais celui-ci se leva brusquement puis s'approcha du Mangemort :

-Artémis, ma fille, #quoi ma fille !!# hier le 31 juillet tu as eu 16ans #putain c'est mon âge, sa se trouve je l'ai même côtoyé a Poudlard# il est temps pour toi d'effectuer ta première mission…

-Mais père je ne suis pas prête !

_-Endoloris _! Personne n'interrompt Lord Voldemort, pas même sa fille ! (Il leva le sort puis continua) donc je disais que ta première mission consistera à aller a Poudlard ou tu rencontreras Potter, et ta intérêt a allé a Gryffondor. Et puis tu le séduiras et je veux qu'au maximum aux vacances de pâques il soit au manoir. Tu ma bien compris ?

-Oui père.

-Tu peux disposer Artémis.

Harry retourna dans son corps puis se réveilla. Alors comme ça Voldy avait une fille, mais en plus la maltraité au Doloris et ensuite lui demandait de le piéger. Et bien il s'en mordrait les doigts. Puis Harry sachant qu'il ne pourrait plus dormir s'entraina. A 7h il descendit préparer le petit-déjeuner, cela fait il monta promptement faire la potion pour Dudley. Puis vers 14h il descendit voir Dudley, celui-ci se trouvait dans le salon devant la télé en mangeant une carotte (NDA : Je vous jure que mon petit frère fait ça).

-Dudley, tu es prêt la potion est prête.

-Humf (NDA : genre de soupir. Le premier qui rigole se retrouve privé de dédicace hihihihi, a merde c moi le premier) ouu…oui je su…suii…suis prêt.

-D'accord avant tous sache que sa fera mal, mais tu verras sa ne dure qu'une petite minute.

-Oui, je suis prêt ! » Répondit Dudley avec détermination

Alors il but le flacon de potion d'un coup, Harry pensa à lui jeter un sort de silence sans baguette. Il se tordit au sol pendant une minute puis s'arrêta alors Harry plongea sur lui avec un philtre calmant et une potion de sommeil sans rêve. Il le porta ensuite dans sa chambre puis alla lui même dans sa propre chambre, il devait se préparer à partir défendre le village.

Même journée 15h15

Cela faisait maintenant 15 minutes que Harry combattais les Mangemorts, il en avait tué plusieurs mais les choses commençaient à se corser. Il en arrivait de plus en plus puis d'un coup, il fut touché par 5 Doloris. Ne supportant plus Harry eu juste le temps de voir deux améthystes au dessus de lui.

Il se réveilla plus tard dans un lit moelleux qui ne ressemblait pas au sol des cachots de Voldy, il s'autorisa donc à ouvrir les yeux. Il était dans une chambre luxueuse et espacé, il était dans un lit a baldaquin au bordure noir, les rideaux eux étaient blanc nacré. Le mur sur lequel était apposé la tète de lit était noir jais mais en plein milieu il y avait un retranchement ou deux tableau était posé et une lumière projetai sur eux, a sa gauche il avait une grande baie vitré donnant sur une terrasse et qui permettait au soleil d'illuminé la chambre. Au moment où il posa le pied à terre, la porte de la chambre s'ouvrit. La première chose qu'il remarqua fut les yeux améthyste qu'il avait déjà vus. Puis il la regarda plus amplement la personne a qui ils appartenaient. C'était une jeune fille qui devait avoir au maximum 17ans blonde doré avec les cheveux longs jusqu'au milieux du dos. Elle avait un décolleté qui laissait apercevoir une généreuse poitrine ronde et ferme, puis elle avait un slim blanc strié de noir et des bottes en cuirs a talon aiguille jusqu'au genoux. Elle portait un maquillage léger qui ne faisait que l'embellir, un peu de mascara et du fard a paupière mauve ce qui faisait ressortir ces yeux puis un léger coup d'eye-liner-liner se prolongeant ce qui agrandissait son regard. Elle avait mit un gloses qui gonflai les lèvres se qui lui donnait une bouche pulpeuse qu'Harry eut envi d'embrasser.

-Salut, comment vas-tu ?

-Je vais bien mais puis-je savoir ou suis-je s.v.p ?

-Oh pas de vouvoiement entre nous voyons nous avons le même âge. Et pour tout savoir tu es chez moi !

-Chez vo…toi ! Tu vis seule ?

-Oui c'est exacte je m'appelle Marie !

Et la discussion continua comme sa jusqu'au bout de la nuit ou Harry apprit un peu plus sur la vie de Marie. Elle était née le 31 juillet 1980, (NDA : Comme Harry comme par hasard) de père inconnu, son véritable prénom était Artémis mais elle ne l'aimait et préféré Marie, ne connaissait que le prénom de sa mère Kathleen elle était tombé amoureuse de son père dont elle ne connait que le nom de famille. Puis après sa mère se fit assassiner par quelqu'un. Puis Harry lui demanda le nom de famille de son père.

-Oh je m'appelle Artémis Jedusort

-QUOI !! Mais c'est toi la fille de Voldy ?

FIN DU DEUXIEME CHAP

**DEDICACES**

Petit big up a tous ceux qui me soutiennent et m'aide pour ma fic : marcpotter12 ; Aurélie malfoy ; Klaude ; claire ; Angie ; clem ; Touraz ; cealya Potter ; Merlin Potter et mon ami FLORIAN !!


End file.
